A Helping Hand
by ConstantWriter
Summary: When resting at the travel agency at the Thunder Plains, Rikku enlists the help of Tidus to help her not feel so scared. Nothing nasty, if that's what you're thinking


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in FFX (damn it), though I wish I did.

A/N: Okay, so I usually _hate _mushy-feely stuff when it comes to FanFics, but I felt inspired after reading some stories on a bunch of different categories. Please understand that this is my first emotional FanFic, like, ever, so please don't be too harsh on me. Also, understand that Tidus's feelings for Rikku are totally brotherly, nothing more.

--

BOOM! As the thunder struck again, Rikku screamed in fright. Lulu, Auron and Kimahri remained impassive to her constant pleas to leave, while Tidus and Wakka were getting very annoyed. Yuna was the only one to comfort her, though the results weren't very satisfying.

After a few more minutes of walking and dodging thunderbolts (often causing Rikku to run for a few minutes before coming back), it was a welcome relief to everyone to see the travel agency, as they were all sopping wet and thoroughly annoyed with Rikku's whining.

"No." Auron stated as an answer to everyone's unasked question. "We can't waste any time, especially just to keep her—" he pointed his head in the general direction of Rikku—"from having another panic attack."

Lulu and Kimahri remained silent, and Auron ignored the protests of Wakka, Tidus and Rikku, only stopping when Yuna quietly asked, "Please?"

He hesitated, then stated bluntly, "Fine, but only for tonight."

Two Blitzball players and a thief cheered and ran into the agency, followed by a silent summoner, an annoyed Guardian, a blue Ronso, and a black mage.

After talking to the agent, they learned that only 3 rooms were available, two rooms with two beds and one with one bed.

It took some arguing and discussion, but soon it was agreed that Yuna would take the single room, Kimahri volunteered to patrol the hallways all night, Rikku, Wakka and Auron would take another (with Auron on the floor) and Tidus and Lulu in the last one.

As Tidus lay down in his bed, clad in everything except for his shoes and socks, he blushed at what the others might think was going on between he and Lulu. She remained impassive as she went into the restroom, changed into a nightgown, and got into her bed.

It took a while, but Tidus finally got the courage to say, "Good-night, Lulu."

She replied with a cool, "Good-night," before turning off the light.

Tidus awoke to a voice saying, "Tidus, wake up, now!" and opened his eyes to see Lulu glaring at him, looking very disgruntled. "Rikku has told me that she is scared of the lightning, and as you are the most…cheerful of us all, she wants you to help her. I have decided to leave, as I am not exactly the best at making others feel better. I'm taking her bed, so she'll be here any second now; she had to get some things."

There wasn't any way Tidus's face could've been redder, as he was sure that at least one person would be thinking rather bad thoughts about what they would be up to in the middle of the night.

He just lay there, trying to calm down, when Rikku entered, Lulu leaving with an annoyed look on her face.

"Tidus?" Rikku whispered, but before he could say anything a particularly strong lightning clap hit and she dived under the covers next to him, only coming up when the sound faded.

"Uh…hey, Rikku." He said awkwardly as she grabbed him in sort of a hug. "You, um…you okay?"

"No!" She squealed as another blast hit this one dangerously close to the travel agency. Tidus gave her a sort of pat on the back, trying to squirm out of her grasp, but she held on tightly.

"Look, Rikku…I'm not used to stuff like this; why did you come to me? I mean, Yuna would've been better at making you feel better than me."

But Rikku didn't say anything; she just held onto him, making him feel even more uncomfortable. "Rikku, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but let go!" She did reluctantly, curling into a ball when the next thunder clap struck.

Tidus sighed and sat up, getting out of the bed to sit on the floor. Rikku said in a hurt tone, "Fine then! Leave me here to—eep!" And she practically tackled him, grabbing his waist and latching onto it.

"Rikku!" He groaned, trying to make her let go, but she wouldn't. "Okay, okay, I give up! Just let me get back into the bed!" He said, half-laughing at her stubbornness. She let go, but just barely, enough though so that he could get back in the bed with her snuggling against him.

"Hey, Rikku?" He said tentatively, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know that I…I care about you, but like a sister. And Yuna…"

She looked up, at him, finally understanding what he meant. "Oh! I know that, silly! I think of you as a brother, Tidus, nothing more. Don't worry, I know, and I know how you feel about Yuna, too."

He smiled warmly at her, glad that she understood. But her look of embarrassed understanding quickly turned to one of terror as another lighting bolt blasted the air. "Oh, why am I here?!" She wailed, squeezing Tidus's waist so hard he inadvertently let all of the air out of himself.

"You need a distraction, Rikku. How about a…story?" He said, trying to get a breath while telling her this. She merely nodded, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"When I was little, I used to be scared of the water. I know, odd for someone who plays Blitzball, right? But I was really scared of the water. I didn't even know how to swim until Auron 'taught' me by pushing me into the water. Yeah, I was scared, but that want to live made me swim, and after that, it came naturally."

Neither had realized it, but Rikku had let go of his waist and was now just lying next to him, entranced at his story.

"That was when I started learning how to play Blitzball. Not a lot of people know this, but at first I was a klutz. I couldn't hit the ball, throw it, even catch it. It took a lot of time, effort, and dedication to get as good as I am now. You know…Rikku?"

He looked down to see that she was snoring softly, a smile on her face. Smiling himself, Tidus gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to the other bed and falling asleep.

--

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Nothing big, no drama, just…a gentle FanFic. Not my style, and I don't think I'll make many more, if I make any more at all, but I'm content with this one. Please keep flaming to a minimum, as this is my first emotional FanFic…I usually like mine with action and such. Read and Review! (I assume you've done one already)

Your Lover (As You Can See I'm In An Odd Mood Right Now),

ConstantWriter

Side Note: If you're a guy, I mean "lover" as in like a brother…I don't swing that way, no offense to those that do.


End file.
